Naruto Parody Songs
by Hai-Hua
Summary: Short parody songs about different Naruto characters.
1. Soak Up The Blood

"Soak Up the Blood" 

(Gaara's Parody of Soak up the Sun by Sheryl Crow)

My friend the sand demon,

Whispers things inside my head,

'Bout how to kill people,

But if it wasn't for him I'd be dead.

-

I'm not part of a clan,

I never even get a hug,

I don't use a giant fan,

But I can squish you like a bug!

-

I'm gonna have me some fun,

Gonna kill everyone,

So lighten up! (I'm gonna tell 'em that)

I've got no one to maim,

For every time I feel lame,

My sand and I.

I'm gonna soak up the blood,

I'm gonna soak up the blood…

-

I've got an awesome job,

I hafta kill all that I see,

Whenever people make fun of my height,

I get to go on a killing spree!

Every time I turn around,

You jump ten feet off of the ground,

Maybe something's wrong with you,

That makes you act the way you do,

Maybe I am crazy, too! (Nahh!)

-

I'm gonna have me some fun,

So lighten up! (I'm gonna tell 'em that)

I've got no one to maim,

For every time I feel lame,

My sand and I.

-

I'm gonna have me some fun,

Gonna kill everyone,

So lighten up! (I'm gonna tell 'em that)

I've got no one to maim,

For every time I feel lame,

My sand and I.

-

Well, now they'd all better run,

Got my sand gourd on,

So I...can rock on. (I'm gonna kill everyone...)

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto or the song _Soak Up the Sun_. I _do_ own my hat. But you can't have it. :P

* * *

This is the first thing I've ever written! Go me! Yeah, I made this up while I was at cross country. Random. Yep. A special thanks to S-KGunNoUsagi07, demontrust, Steph, BoredNeko and Anya. (My friends, who are weirder than I am. Which I didn't think was humanly possible.) I'll update the next song as soon as I can. Thanks! 


	2. I'm Like a Bird

**"I'm Like a Bird"**

(A Neji Rendition)

I'm skillful, that's for sure,

I blame that on fate,

I'm lonely, but it's not for sure,

That I can still can change,

It's not that I don't care,

I just don't know how to.

-

I'm like a bird, I'm stuck here in this cage,

I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is,

(And baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'm stuck here in this cage,

I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is,

And baby all I need for you to know is...

-

Lee's yelling brings me to tears,

Even after all these years,

And it pains me so much to tell,

That I still don't know Tenten that well,

It's not that I don't care,

In fact I think I don't want to.

-

I'm like a bird, I'm stuck here in this cage,

I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is,

(And baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'm stuck here in this cage,

I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is,

And baby all I need for you to know is...

-

It's not that I don't wanna fly,

It's just that every time I try, I can't get into the sky,

Each and every single day,

I know I'm gonna have to eventually fly away,

It's not that I don't care,

I don't know what to do,

Hey, I'm just scared,

I'm a bird that never flew.

-

I'm like a bird, (I'm like a bird)

I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is,

(And baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'm stuck here in this cage,

I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is,

And baby all I need for you to know is...

-

I'm like a bird, I'm stuck here in this cage,

I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is,

(And baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'm wanna fly away,

I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is,

All I need for you to know is...

* * *

Disclamier - I do NOT own Naruto or the song _I'm Like a Bird_. The hat's still mine.

Well, that took long enough. I was, uh, delivering plasma TVs to tone-deaf orphans in Bosnia. Yeah. That's it.


	3. White Eyed Girl

I was deleting some old files on my computer when I found this. Just thought I'd post it, because I hate leaving such things unfinished. I guess you could say it's closure. But whatever, enjoy, whoever stumbles upon this.

"**White Eyed Girl"**

(Hinata's Song – a parody of Brown Eyed Girl)

Hey, where'd your pupils go,  
Your eyes ain't what they seem,  
Pure as the falling snow,  
Freakin' out your team.  
Coughin' and a runnin', hey, hey,  
Trippin' and a jumpin',  
In the misty morning fog with,  
Your hearts a thumpin' and you,  
My white eyed girl,  
You, my white eyed girl.

And whatever happens,  
Try not to make Neji mad,  
After all, it's not your fault,  
The Main House is so bad.  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding from Shino's bugs,  
Staring at Kiba's dogish-ness,  
Givin' Akamaru hugs, yes you,  
My white eyed girl,  
You my white eyed girl.

Do you remember when you used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da,

Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da, la te da.

So hard to find your way,  
If you are on your own,  
But it is harder still,  
If all your teammates do is moan.  
Though sometimes you come to think,  
There's no place you'd rather be,  
Than with Aka, Shino, and Kiba,

Arguing in a tree with you,

My white eyed girl,  
You, my white eyed girl.

Do you remember when you used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da,

Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da, la te da.

That's you, my white eyed girl…


End file.
